Draco Malfoy the Baby Whisperer
by Kleptokitten
Summary: It's Teddy Lupin's first birthday party, Draco Malfoy is his cousin's favorite person, and Hermione Granger is avoiding them both. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to this story! For those who read my other story, _Catnapping_, I know I promised another long story, so don't fret, this was just something I had to get out of my head, and I am still working on the other one :) This will just be a 2-3 chapter long story. It's about how Teddy is an unexpected catalyst in an unexpected relationship.**

**This takes place about one year after Hogwarts, and is not epilogue compliant.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy, and please Review!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy; The Baby-Whisperer

Chapter 1:

"What kind of card do you even buy a one year old? They can't read."

"'Moine, just get one that you think Teddy would like to look at," advised Ron.

Hermione picked up a brightly colored card with zoo animals on it. "Will this do? Children like animals, don't they?"

Ron opened it so they could both read it. " '_I hope you have a Zoo of a time on your first Birthday, little man!'_ Yeah, Hermione this isn't going to work."

"Teddy won't care about the ridiculous inscription on the inside. He'll be distracted by the animals."

"Well, 'Dromeda will be reading it too. Let's get her something that won't make her want to gag when she reads it." He placed the card back in its spot.

"Fine, Ronald, I can see your point. I just don't get why they make such a big fuss out of a baby's first birthday at all. I mean, it's not like he'll have any memories of it." Ron shook his head, which Hermione chose to ignore. She knew it baffled the Weasley's that the knowledgeable Hermione Granger didn't know much about children and babies, but having grown up an only child with no cousins, her only information was from books.

Continuing her search, Hermione spotted one with a fuzzy material attached to the front to make a purple elephant. Opening it, she found it read, "_Happy 1st Birthday! Hope it's full of fun!_" She opened the card in front of Ron. "Here's one. It appears to be following all of these ridiculous baby rules." Ron nodded in agreement.

He went to chuck the card into his basket, but Hermione didn't let go. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ron asked in confusion.

"This is _my_ card. You have to find your own."

"I thought we could just...you know, sign all our names on there."

"Harry's getting his own card for Teddy, since it's his Godson. It'd just be our names on there," she pointed out, turning slightly pink.

"Oh. Well, is that really such a big deal?"

"Ron, it wouldn't be right. Now that things are different between us. It would give the wrong message."

Ron sighed dejectedly. "Alright, I'll find my own."

She moved away to let him keep browsing. "I'm going to go look for a gift bag. I'll be on the other side," she called to him, heading towards the other end of the muggle convenience store.

She bumped into Harry on the isle with the wrappings. "You alright?" He asked kindly. Harry could always sense when something was bothering her.

"Yeah, it's just...you know, Ron being Ron."

"What did he do this time?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, he just thinks that things can continue to be the same. It's nothing. I'm sure he'll get used to the idea soon enough."

"I know. I mean, it's got to be difficult for him...you guys were dancing around this for years. I'm sure he's just hoping that this is a slump, and you'll pick back up again."

At the time that she'd broken up with Ron nearly two months ago, she hadn't known exactly why she was doing it. She just knew she had needed out. In talking with Ginny and Harry, she'd realized she was still struggling with Ron's betrayal when they were on the run. Hermione hated not knowing things, and her feelings were oftentimes a mystery to her, to her frustration. She could understand other people's feelings and reactions, but her own seemed to be on some sort of delayed reaction pattern, baffling her whenever she reacted to something months later.

"I've forgiven him...I mean, I know I have," She said firmly. "But somehow..."

"It's okay, Hermione, don't be mad at yourself for being hurt by his actions. And it's okay to forgive someone, but put up a boundary that they're not allowed to cross."

"Thanks Harry," She said smiling. "You sound so wise, like a professional," said Hermione, trying to lighten the moment.

Harry chuckled. "Actually, I'm quoting my therapist."

"That's still going well?" She asked politely.

"Yes, actually, it's been really helpful. I know I've told you before, but you should really consider going. The therapists at St. Mungos are really great." He'd suffered from anxiety and nightmares after everything, and apparently a really weak resolve when it came to saying "no". Every witch or wizard with a minor issue after the war wanted the Great Harry Potter to fix it, and he'd been stretched so thin he'd almost burst with the stress. Hermione was very proud of him and his progress.

"Harry, I appreciate your concern, but really, I'm fine. My troubles are much less serious than yours, and I can handle them."

"Alright, but I hope you'll change your mind if you ever need help." They turned and gave their attention to the bags and wrappings.

Hermione picked up a beautiful pastel blue bag with the writing, "_Hi Birthday Baby!"_ written garishly across the top. "Ron really has a point though." Harry looked at her questioningly. "All this stuff involved with a baby's first birthday is confusing enough without it being nauseating." She held up the ridiculous bag to show him.

He picked up a similar bag that read, in curling letters, "_One Sweet Baby Birthday Boy!"_

"I found the perfect one," said Harry, jokingly.

Hermione took it, and seemed to be mulling something over in her mind. "I'm going to get it," she stated, a gleam in her eyes. "I just want to see what Andromeda says." Giggling, she threw it in her basket before she could change her mind.

* * *

"Mother, where do these streamers need to go?"

"Hang them over the archways, Draco, and from that hanging lamp in the center to the corners," Narcissa Malfoy said, currently conjuring table runners while balancing her grand-nephew on her hip.

Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand and did as she instructed, adding his own stream of silver into the streamers that his aunt had picked up from a muggle store, to his disgust. The small living room wasn't ideal for party hosting, in his opinion, but his mother hadn't been able to convince Andromeda to have the celebration at a more refined location. He figured the least he could do was add some Malfoy class to the decorations.

It didn't feel like enough, so he conjured some vines to wrap around the same paths as the streamers, and a few fairy lights hidden among them. As a last thought, he added several white lanterns hanging from the corners where the streamers met the wall.

"Oh, Draco!" His Aunt gushed, running over as he finished, "That looks amazing! You really do have an artist's flair." Draco shrugged in indifference.

"I couldn't let your guests witness such lackluster decorations, even if it's just a bunch of Gryffindorks and their friends. The Black's have a reputation to uphold."

Andromeda smiled knowingly at her nephew's response to her compliment. Draco ignored it and walked away, seeking his mother to see if she needed help with anything else.

"Oh, good, Draco can you take Teddy for a bit? He's grown rather fussy with me trying to decorate and hold him at the same time." Draco gently took the currently blue haired boy from his mother's arms. He set the boy on the ground and worked on entertaining the one-year-old until his fussiness was gone. Several rounds of hide-and-go-seek later, and Teddy was smiling happily in silence, staring at Malfoy's silvery blond hair in awe. With a look of intense concentration, the metamorphagus had changed his hair color to match, though instead of sleek and combed, they were the soft curls of a baby.

"Day-co!" Teddy shouted with glee.

He hadn't expected to like his cousin, especially considering he was a baby. Draco hadn't known the first thing when it came to being around small children. He'd never grown up around them, and of course his parents had only had one child: Draco himself. His Aunt and mother's rekindled friendship with his father away in Azkaban had changed all that. He'd been dragged to teas, dinners, and shopping trips more than he could count. He'd even been roped into babysitting while the sisters went out. For some inexplicable reason, Teddy really liked his sullen cousin, and tended to be happiest in his arms.

It felt like having some sort of extra power that the others didn't have, his ability to make another person, this tiny human, happy. It was something Draco had never experienced before. He'd specialized in making others miserable to elevate himself. Even his own father he'd never been able to make happy, constantly failing to meet his expectations. But here was this child, a victim of tragic circumstances, who Draco Malfoy was able to bring joy and happiness. As his familiarity with his cousin grew, so did his ridiculous antics. He'd crawled on all fours, made elephant sounds, and painted his own face with chocolate. He'd never live those things down if others saw him, but the sillier he got, the more it made the little metmorphagus smile, and that was the most rewarding thing he'd ever experienced.

An eye-wateringly foul smell reached his nose, and Draco, recognizing the scent, realized that Teddy's look of concentration hadn't just been because he was altering his hair. "You are one smelly little blighter," he said with mock annoyance, summoning the baby changing station.

* * *

Wrapping the gifts, selecting the proper outfits, and gathering everyone had taken much longer than expected, but Hermione finally got everyone lined up for the fireplace to floo over to Andromeda's. They were 30 minutes late, so the house was already bustling with people, mostly Weasleys, but nothing of importance had happened yet.

The new arrivals hugged Andomeda, who was busy in the main room with her guests, but Teddy was apparently being passed from person to person, and she wasn't sure where he'd gone off to. Hermione was a bit relieved, even though she liked the little boy, she had managed to strategically avoid holding him each time she'd been around him. She considered it quite the accomplishment.

The boys headed off to find the food in the kitchen, while Hermione wandered in the direction of the library, which had quite an impressive collection given the size of the modest house. Before she got to the hallway, she was surprised by glimpsing Narcissa Malfoy approaching Andromeda.

Harry had told her that the sisters had reconciled, and he'd even been over for a tea with his Godson, where Draco Malfoy had been present, to Ron and Hermione's amusement. She had had the fortune to avoid being in his presence since their last run in at one of the cleanup and repair events at Hogwarts. He'd avoided almost everyone, and although he'd had a run in with some of the students, hadn't been particularly unpleasant to her, Ron, or Harry. It didn't mean she was hankering for some more time with him, which she suspected she'd have to endure soon. If his dear mummy was here, then it meant that the Ferret most likely was also.

She saw the double doors that lead to the library and sighed in relief. She could avoid the gushing, overly sappy baby admiring for just a bit longer. Rounding the corner, she gave a yelp of surprise, seeing it occupied with the exact two people she was avoiding; Draco Malfoy, who of all the people present at the party, was the one who was currently holding Teddy Lupin.

He visibly bristled at the site of her, and his actions, along with Hermione's yell, woke the young wizard in his arms, causing him to cry. Hermione was about to back out of the room when she noticed Draco's expression change entirely as he focused on the baby.

"Shh...it's alright, it's just the mudblood." He rubbed the baby's back and bounced him softly as he spoke in gentle soothing tones. Hermione couldn't believe he was indoctrinating Harry's Godson with such garbage, but she was even more in disbelief at the confidant way he was calming Teddy.

"I don't think Andromeda will appreciate you teaching her grandson such derogatory terms, Malfoy," She commented tartly.

"What, are going to go report me, like a good prefect? I figured I'm the only one to give him a proper influence, what with him surrounded by all these blood traitors," he spoke casually, not even deigning to look at her. She was surprised by the tone in his voice. It was almost as he were...teasing her. _No, it's Malfoy_, she reminded herself. She took a few steps forward. Teddy was calming down, and getting sleepy again. "I suppose you're here to coo over the baby, but he's finally taking a nap, so you're going to have to wait your turn."

"Oh, no, it's ok, I wasn't looking for him, actually," she said, hoping he wouldn't change his mind and actually make her hold the metamorphagus, who she'd never seen sporting such a pale coif before.

Draco finally turned to her and gave her a knowing sneer. "I should have known. The bookworm wants to hide in the library."

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk," she shot back, crossing her arms.

"I'm giving Teddy a peaceful, Weasley-free atmosphere. It's really for the good of the child," he stated.

"So you admit it, you are avoiding everyone. And letting your mother brave everyone by herself."

Draco looked unperturbed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not as if anyone is just aching to spend quality time with Draco Malfoy, except my dear cousin here. I'm just doing everyone a favor." Hermione noted a tone a bitterness. " Besides, my mother has her new best friend, Harry Potter, to keep her company."

"Stop being such a coward. At least your mother is making an effort."

He bristled again, careful to not jostle Teddy this time. "You want me to go out there? You realize that probably means that Teddy's 2nd year on earth is going to be christened with some sort of duel or fistfight, right?" His hand not holding his cousin clenched into a ball.

"You don't have enough faith in them."

"And you don't have a very good long term memory. Did you already forget what happened at the Hogwarts cleanup?" He looked at her in annoyance.

"Of course not. But people were still raw from the war." Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had hexed Malfoy upon his arrival to help with the cleanup. He'd reacted by throwing hexes back, and others had joined in. It wasn't until it had escalated to the point that it drew Hermione's attention from inside the castle that she'd been able to intervene. She knew her decision to defend him had shocked Draco, but she hadn't wanted anymore fighting, not after the battle was over, even if it was someone who many felt deserved every single hex. She hadn't decided whether or not he deserved them yet, but the longer she stayed in his presence in the library, the more she was leaning towards the opinion that justice had indeed been served that day at Hogwarts. She tried regaining her mental composure. "Things will be different now, Malfoy. You don't have to continue being our enemy. Harry doesn't see you that way anymore."

"And how about you?" He asked, getting up from the comfy armchair where he'd been holding Teddy.

"Well, if you'd stop calling me 'Mudblood', maybe I'd give you a chance," she said defensively.

He took several surefooted steps toward her and she backed up a step so she was against a bookshelf. He stopped just in front of her. "It's just so catchy. How will I come up with a better nickname?"

He _was_ teasing her, she realized. "You're just doing that to rile me up!" she accused.

Draco smirked and said, "True, but you're just trying to get me to go back out there so you'll have the library to yourself." She had the decency to blush. "Fine. I'll go. But you get to take Teddy. He really does need his afternoon nap." He held his cousin out for her to take, who blinked sleepily at her.

"Uh...I-um..." She struggled to find the proper words. Her hands went out hesitantly to take the baby, but Malfoy noticed their nervousness.

"Oh Merlin. You've never held a baby before." He didn't even have to ask. If Hermione had been pink cheeked with embarrassment before, it was nothing to the shade she turned at this. She now rivaled a tomato. "The great Granger is afraid of holding a baby. This is amazing. I'm going to treasure this moment."

"It's not my fault!" She defended, "I didn't grow up around children, I never had a chance."

"Yeah, do you really think there was an abundance of Malfoy babies when I was growing up? Where do you think I learned?" He looked to Teddy again. "How did you even manage to avoid holding him all this time?"

Hermione sighed in defeat. "A lot of planning, actually. And, really, everyone else wanted to hold him so much, they never protested that I didn't want to."

"Well, it's time you faced your fears, Granger." He directed her to the sofa, where she reluctantly sat, and he kneeled down in front of her. "Really, now that he's one, he's not nearly as fragile. You have it easy. I had to learn when he was only a few months old." Hermione was trying not to stare at the marked change in Draco's demeanor as they focused again on the baby. He handed Teddy to her, letting some of his weight rest on her legs. "Put your hands here, and here," He said, forcibly grabbing her hands and moving them to support the toddler's head and bottom. He sat back onto his heels, and observed Hermione.

Teddy, to Hermione's relief, despite being woken up by the transfer, was still calm. He was staring up at her in sleepy fascination. "Hello Teddy," she said awkwardly. "How are you?" Teddy's eyes began closing as he drifted off again.

Draco tried not to chuckle at her primness. "See, Granger? He likes you."

Hermione glanced up, smiling, and locked eyes with a smiling Draco Malfoy. She felt her breath catch in her throat. It was almost like a different person was looking at her. Had he never smiled around her? They stayed frozen like that for a moment, the steady breaths of Teddy as he fell back asleep the only noticeable sound in the room.

"Hermione, you in here?" The moment was broken as the two looked up in surprise to see Harry Potter poking his head into the room.

Harry caught site of them in the far corner on the chairs, and a look of surprise passed over his own features as well. He recomposed himself quickly, though, and walked all the way in.

"Ginny was asking for you, I figured you might have come here."

"Oh, yes. Well, here I am," she said, trying to sound normal.

"Malfoy," said Harry professionally, nodding to the blond.

"Potter."

Harry turned back to Hermione with a funny grin on his face. "Ron owes me 5 galleons, I bet that you wouldn't be able to escape holding Teddy today. How'd you do it, Malfoy? We've been trying for months."

"You noticed?" Asked Hermione in embarrassment.

"Of course we noticed."

Teddy, woken up by the new voices and excitement, began to cry again when he didn't recognize the person holding him.

"Oh God, what do I do?" Asked Hermione, panicking. She moved to give the screaming infant back to Draco, but he put up his arms to prevent her, and eased Teddy back into her lap.

"Come on, Granger, it's like a complicated potion that's giving you a few problems. You've got to troubleshoot it a bit."

"I honestly have no clue where to begin. Should I sing to him?" Teddy was now grabbing at her curls and pushing against her stomach with his feet.

He sighed in annoyance, then waved his wand as he silently summoned something. "Actually, I have the perfect Granger approved approach." A colorful book flew through the doors and into Draco's hands. He pushed it into her hands. "Here, it's his favorite." She looked down and saw _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, and nearly laughed in amusement. It had been her favorite book too, as a toddler.

"It's just funny, I never imagined him reading muggle books," she commented, taking the book with one hand.

"It's a Muggle book?" asked Malfoy in distaste.

"Oh, don't start with that now." She sighed, looking back at Teddy. "What do I do now?"

Draco fished a pacifier out of his pocket, scourgified it and put it in the toddler's mouth. "Just read the book to him. But let him look at the pictures too. He hates when you got too fast." She followed his directions, but struggled to hold Teddy and turn the pages at the same time. Malfoy watched her for a moment, then reached over in frustration and turned it for her.

He looked at Harry, suddenly remembering that he was watching the whole interaction. "Potter, take over my spot, I'm going to go and mingle with the commoners, as the great Granger has instructed," he said, rising from the floor where he'd been kneeling.

Hermione stopped reading and looked up as Draco exited the library. Harry sat down and turned the page, bringing her attention back to the story, and she continued on with it.

* * *

Draco's entrance to the living room didn't cause quite the stir he was anticipating. It wasn't like they'd all jumped up with welcoming arms, but after the shocked looks at his appearance, he'd received a few nods from the most cordial Weasleys and the rest of the crowd had returned to their business. He did suspect a few were currently whispering about his presence, but at least they weren't hostilely confronting him about it.

He grabbed a sandwich and stood awkwardly in the corner eating it. It felt wrong to not be in command of a party's social gathering, as he was accustomed, but what was he supposed to do? He and his family were now basically social outcasts in both the pureblood society and this one. He was just going to have to hold his head high and get through it. They'd work their way back up eventually, he had no doubt. They were Malfoy's.

"Good sandwiches," commented a voice near him. Draco turned and saw a tall figure with red hair. It was obviously a Weasley, then, so then why was the person choosing to talk to him? "Your aunt is an good cook."

"Oh, thanks?"

He thought the man's face looked familiar from the side, but when the redhead turned, he noted the long scars across it and realized who it was. "I'm Bill, as you've probably guessed. I don't think we've officially met before." Bill extended the hand not holding a sandwich, which Draco took and shook, surprised at his friendliness.

They spoke for several minutes, and Draco found himself feeling fairly comfortable in this particular Weasley's presence. They got to the topic of quidditch, and their mutual enthusiasm solidified whatever friendliness was between them.

A breathtakingly beautiful blond, who Draco realized as Fleur Delacour, called Bill away from him, but Draco was only on his own again for a few minutes. Luna Lovegood, dressed from head to toe in brilliant purple, found him in the same corner, nibbling on a biscuit.

"Hello Draco," She said in an airy voice. "How're you today?"

He stared at her for a moment in shock. He hadn't spoken to her after the war, not even to apologize for the time she'd spent in his family's dungeon. "Uh, fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. I managed to free my head of a wrackspurt this morning." She didn't seem to find the odd look he shot her off-putting. "You're quite uncomfortable here," She stated plainly. " You don't have to feel that way."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. I can tell when I'm not wanted," replied Draco sullenly.

"Well, the people who matter most to Andromeda here, we don't care."

Draco swallowed, and then hesitantly spoke, "What about you? I mean, we don't have the best history, you're sure you're ok with me?"

"You're speaking of the time I was kidnapped and held hostage in the dungeon of your family home," Luna said dreamily. "Yes, I've moved past that. I never blamed you or your family for the actions Voldemort and his more faithful followers performed when they'd taken over your house. Though, an apology would be appreciated."

"Oh," He said, caught off-guard. "I am sorry, Lovegood. I mean, I was sort of relieved when you all got away." This was the strangest conversation he'd ever had. Luna was so straightforward and blunt, it was making him do strange things, like be sincere.

"You know, I'm sure if you said the same to Hermione, it would help you two out."

"What do you mean? Help us out with what?" He asked, taking a sip of punch.

"Well, it's obvious you two would make excellent parents."

Draco accidently inhaled his drink at this comment, and began coughing and sputtering.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. It was lovely talking with you, Draco, and I think you are a very skilled decorator." She floated away to talk to Ginny, who had entered the room and was gathering a plateful of food.

When he'd finally regained his composure, he left the room before he could get involved in any more strange conversations. His mother was a safe bet.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the kitchens, looking similarly to how he felt. She was busying herself with filling a new platter with sandwiches, but the fact that she was doing it by hand, rather than magic, betrayed that she was really just stalling for time before having to face everyone.

"Mother," Draco said softly, announcing himself.

"Oh, Draco, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out there enjoying the party?"

He raised his eyebrows incredulously at her.

"It can't be that bad... the Potter boy is here. And the bookish muggleborn girl, the one who-"

"The one who was tortured in our house, by your sister?" Draco finished for her.

"I was going to say, the one who defended you at the Hogwarts cleanup, Draco dear," his mother finished forcefully. "They're giving you a chance, why don't you give them one? This is our opportunity to redeem the Malfoy name, don't let me down. I've been working very hard for this."

"That sounds like something Father would say," Malfoy responded darkly.

"Well, yes, your father would support this request, were he out of Azkaban. But I have different reasons. Draco, this isn't about our family regaining respect. It's about our family making the right choices and being known for that, instead of, well..." She trailed off, knowing it wasn't necessary to list all the dark evil deeds they had done in the past few decades. "This is a chance for reconciliation, for building friendships, not alliances."

Draco nodded, knowing his mother was thinking of her own relationship with her formerly estranged sister. "I know, Mother. I am trying, a bit. I mean, I spoke to Granger earlier. And I sat at that bloody tea here you forced me to with Potter last month." He glanced again at his mother, who was continuing to fill the plates. "And what about you? Why aren't you out there?"

She blushed only slightly as she put the last sandwich in place. "I admit, the glares from a few of the guests have made me uncomfortable. But-" she continued at his accusatory look, "I am going out there right now. I just needed a reprieve for a moment." She took her wand and levitated the plate in front of her, then grabbed his arm. "And you, young man, are coming with me."

He left his mother in the dining area with several guests, knowing that the animosity directed at her was far less than that which he received. Most people knew of the role she'd played in helping defeat the Dark Lord, and so were more forgiving of her past wrongs. He retreated to the library again, hoping to find Hermione. _It wasn't so bad talking to her_, he admitted to himself. As long as Potter wasn't there watching their interactions and judging him.

Hermione wasn't there, and it was instead Ginny Weasley's wide eyes that greeted his entrance. Teddy was in her lap, obviously upset he wasn't receiving attention from the redheaded girl who was trying to eat a plateful of snacks. He almost laughed aloud when he saw his cousin's hair, which had changed from the pale blond locks to the same moussey brown curls as Hermione's. _Figures_, he thought bitterly. His cousin finally figured out how to change the texture of his hair, and he'd changed it to that of a witch he'd barely spent time with, rather than his favorite blond relative.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked rudely. Apparently this was not all the Weasley's were as forgiving.

"None of your business," He shot back, then immediately regretted it, as he knew she was probably the best person to tell him where Hermione was. "Um, actually, have you seen Granger?"

Ginny looked at him skeptically. "Why should I tell you?"

"Just forget it, Weaslette," he said, defensively. He started to leave, then thought of his mother's words to him. Sighing, he turned back, and tried a different tactic. "Would you like me to take Teddy so you can eat?" he offered.

The look of shock at his kind offer was worth it to him. "I don't trust Teddy with you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I spend more time with Teddy than all of your family combined, he'll be fine with me. Now, do you want to be freed up to eat or not?" At the moment, Teddy squirmed away from Ginny and reached desperately for his cousin.

"Day-co!" Teddy shouted. This appeared to convince the redhead at last, and she held the toddler up to Draco .

"Well, thank you, I suppose," she managed to get out before turning to her food. He placed Teddy on his hip and walked out, continuing his search for the witch whom Teddy's mass of curls currently matched. "Hermione was headed to the living room for food," Ginny called to the blond when he'd almost reached the door.

He found her talking to Andromeda in the living room, which was fairly cleared of other guests. "Check it out, Granger, you've got a new fan for your fan club. They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right?"

Hermione took in Teddy's appearance and gave a laugh. "Oh, my, is that what mine looks like?" She patted her own hair self-consciously.

"I've been trying to get him to copy the perfect Malfoy locks for ages, but no go," He said in mock-sadness. "Instead he's imitated your rat's nest."

"Draco, be nice to miss Granger!"

"It's fine, Andromeda."

Andromeda still shot her nephew a stern look. "Well, I suppose it's good you brought him here, Draco, it's time to bring out the cake and do presents. I think all our guests have arrived." She looked over at Percy and Bill, and beckoned them over so she could recruit them in gathering the rest of the party into the living room.

As everyone entered, he drifted over silently so that he was near his mother, and not near some of the more hostile looking Weasley's. He also had a good view of Hermione, who's reaction to the elaborately decorated cake made him chuckle softly. She obviously thought it was too extravagant. Teddy seemed only slightly perturbed as everyone sang to him, and Andromeda helped him blow out the single candle atop the gigantic cake. His hair was back to his favorite pastel blue, and though the crazy curls had looked fairly awful on the toddler, he was slightly disappointed that they were gone.

He tried not to sigh with impatience as the present opening began, but he knew it would take ages for them to go through the gigantic pile. About halfway through, Andromeda held up a ridiculous bag that said, '_One Sweet Baby Birthday Boy!'_ and Draco nearly gagged in disgust, wondering who had willingly purchased such a disgustingly frilly bag. Harry, to Draco's right, was having a hard time not laughing outright, as was Ron. Andromeda shot them a stern look and they hushed up.

"What a sweet present," cooed Andromeda, as she helped Teddy unwrap an educational toddler play house for wizards. She opened the card, and smiled, letting her grandson feel the fuzzy elephant on the front. "Thank you so much, Hermione, it's wonderful!"

Draco's eyebrows went up as he heard who it was from. The gift didn't surprise him, as it was very typical Hermione style, but the bag did. Judging from her friends' chuckling, the bag had been a joke, but this in itself was even more of a surprise to him. _Does Granger actually have a sense of humor?_ He glanced at her very serious expression in doubt.

"Make sure you tap it with your wand to make it it's proper size," she instructed his aunt, who did so. The set bounced, and grew from the size of her hand to nearly 100x that. Teddy wanted to immediately play with it, but Andromeda made him stay as they moved on to the rest of the presents.

* * *

By the end of the party, Hermione felt herself growing weary with the need to retreat into a good book. She had, at Harry's insistence, held Teddy again, but in front of Ron so that he would have physical evidence of his winning the bet. Teddy grabbed onto her curls again, changing his own back to match it, and causing tears to form in her eyes at the pain. "No, Teddy, bad baby!" Hermione said, gently removing his hands from their iron grasp on her locks. When it was time for them to leave, she looked around for Draco, feeling that she sort of owed him the civility of a goodbye after he'd helped her with Teddy. She found Narcissa instead, and approached her a little warily.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy, I just wanted to say goodbye, and that it was very nice to have you with us today. Can you tell your son goodbye for me as well? From me, and um, Harry. I couldn't find him just now."

Narcissa took only a moment to recover from this surprising request. "Thank you, miss Granger, I'll be sure to do so." She gently took the hand that Hermione had thrust forward, and nodded at Harry, who was preparing to enter the fireplace.

_That's that,_ Hermione thought to herself, feeling she'd done her duty. She found she wasn't dreading the thought of running into the arrogant blond again in the future.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll try and post again soon, and should have the first chapter of my full length story up soon as well :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I lied when saying I'd be right back. Sorry everyone! I went back to work, then quit, then moved across the country, so I do have an excuse. But seriously I have missed writing on here. I won't promise anything, but I will try and get up the next story ASAP! Enjoy part 2 of this short fic, I definitely enjoyed writing it. Also thanks everyone for the kind reviews!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy; the Baby Whisperer

Chapter 2:

"Stop fidgeting, you're a worse two-year-old than Teddy."

"Granger, if I'd known you were dragging me to a Muggle store, I wouldn't have even let you in my house this morning."

"That's fine, your mother would have let me in. Then I would have shot tickling spells at you till you agreed to come with me."

Hermione smirked when she saw the blond shudder, most likely at the memory of when she really had done that, just the month before.

"Well, hurry up and find something. Why couldn't we have just gone to Flourish and Blotts Like a normal witch and wizard," he whined.

"Everyone will have gotten their cards and gift bags from there. Do you really want to be ordinary? Do you really want to be mediocre?"

He rolled his eyes. Selecting a card at random, he picked it up and opened it. "_'Let's celebrate your birthday with Elmo_.' Who's Elmo? Is he the red demon on the front of the card?"

Hermione snatched the card from his hands and put it back. "Elmo is _not_ a demon. He's a character from a children's television show. I'm actually quite fond of him."

"Well, if you like him so much, why don't you get the card?"

"I doubt Andromeda shows Teddy American muggle television shows."

Draco shrugged. "Last time I was over, they were watching some alarming thing with brightly colored creatures jumping around everywhere. I highly doubt it was intended for someone Andromeda's age."

"Still, I'd rather be sure I knew he liked Elmo before I got him the card." She gently placed the card back where it had come from. Grabbing Draco's arm, she moved him further down the aisle.

"Musical cards? How do muggles get music inside of their cards?" He opened one and jumped in surprise when it played a loud and obnoxious party song. Hermione had to stifle her giggles at his expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just, the face you made," She managed to control herself when he shot her a stern look. Clearing her throat she took a look over the rest of the cards, finally selecting one with a normal, only slightly irritating song. "I bet Andromeda will try to shut it off using magic. But since it's muggle technology, it won't work."

Draco smirked, comprehension dawning. "I can't wait to see her struggle with it. Let's get it." He put it in the basket he was carrying and turned to head towards the cash register. When Hermione didn't follow, he turned back around. "Granger, come on, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I still need a card for Teddy too." She was eyeing the cards designated for specific age groups reluctantly.

"Don't be thick, just put your name on my card, and we'll call it a day. We're giving him a gift together, anyway. It makes sense."

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly rosy, but she nodded and followed him to the cash register.

* * *

The Weasley house was bustling with activity when Draco flooed over. He nodded at Arthur, who was in the living room, but stayed by the fireplace for Hermione who should have been a second behind him. When she wasn't plagued with getting the Wonder Boy and the Witless Boy ready, Hermione was actually quite punctual, and so when she shot out of the fireplace a moment later, they were nearly 15 minutes early.

Mrs. Weasley put them immediately to work decorating the cake she'd made. This year's party was much less of a grand affair compared to the previous one. Andromeda had refused an expensive venue again, much to his mother's disappointment. Draco wasn't too upset by the fact.

After the initial awkwardness, he'd grown rather fond of the Burrow. The house, regardless of the amount of times he'd visited, still gave him the urge to call those "Hoarders" people from the show Hermione had made him watch once. Either that, or summon his house elves to give the place some much needed help. Regardless, he loved the atmosphere of the place. It oozed a welcoming vibe, and Mrs. Weasley was constantly feeding him. All the money in the world hadn't graced the manor with that warm atmosphere. Although one particular visitor had begun to changed that of late.

Draco glanced at Hermione as he placed tiny, edible quaffles on the edge of the first cake layer. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she transfigured the frosting into edible block letters and placed them precisely on top. She noticed his gaze and looked up.

"You're quaffle line is crooked," she commented, waving her wand. He looked back at the line he'd made and watched the haphazardly placed quaffles zip into being evenly spaced. He needed to stop letting his mind wander, and focus on the matter at hand. He'd already made his decision.

Under Hermione's careful watch, he finished placing the quaffles to her specifications.

* * *

"Ready, ok HIDE!" Andromeda shouted.

The room full of adults and teens quickly dispersed, most of them acting like giddy children. Teddy was with Andromeda in the Weasley's kitchen until everyone had hidden.

Hermione gave a quick look over the living room and parlor, finding people hiding in every available spot. Running to the foot of the stairs, she paused to listen for Andromeda's counting to see how much time she had. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Draco grabbing her hand.

"Come on, you're going to get caught if you keep standing there," he said, pulling her away from the stairs.

"No, this way, all the good spots are gone down here," protested Hermione, pulling him the other way. They heard Andromeda announce her and Teddy's exit from the kitchen and jumped into a cupboard with quidditch supplies.

Hermione fidgeted in the cramped quarters and tried to create more space between them. She was used to being around him now, but she couldn't recall ever being quite so...cozy, with him. It was decidedly unnerving.

She finally settled for having her shoulder pressed up against his chest. She was surprised to feel his heartbeat racing, at odds with his calm demeanor. However, the longer they stood there, the more uncomfortable he seemed to become, and also began pushing away from her, knocking over a broomstick in the process.

"Found you!" Teddy yelled as Andromeda pulled the door open on them. She gave a funny look at the obviously flustered teens and stepped aside to let them out.

Draco didn't seem put out that they'd been the first to lose, but Hermione marched huffily after him and his relatives as they continued their search, shooting glares in his general direction. She knew he was all too aware of her competitive streak now, given their past year of friendship. Hopefully, he would suspect her flustered attitude was a result of that, and not their close proximity in the closet.

* * *

Potter was eyeing Draco suspiciously, and he didn't like it. The raven haired young man had already taken him aside last month and spoken about his suspicions, which Draco had of course claimed were completely unfounded. The problem was that those suspicions were actually very well founded. Could not be more well founded, in fact. He wished Potter weren't so frustratingly perceptive.

He tried to keep a healthy enough distance between himself and Hermione to ease Potter's suspicions, but then he reminded himself that it didn't really matter. Soon, hopefully soon, if all went well, Potter would have every reason to smirk knowingly in their direction. He just had to work up the courage to change the subject from their typical dragon hearts and newt eyes, and steer it towards the subject of human hearts...namely, his own.

He felt a prickly feeling at the back of his head and turned to find his Aunt's gaze on him as well, and gave an exasperated sigh.

At last, they found the remaining hiders, George and Ginny, who had chosen a somewhat unfair location for a two-year-old to discover. They crawled out from under Ron's old Cannon's bed, hidden by the Orange dust ruffle. Ginny had giggled at a joke George had made while the rest of the already discovered party explored the room, and of course Teddy had found them.

He eagerly awaited the party's end. To get away from all these prying eyes, and to finally get the chance to give those prying eyes something of substance to smirk over.

* * *

"'Moine! There you are." Ron trotted over to Hermione, who was heading for the kitchen with the platter of remaining cake.

"Are you leaving already?" It was strange not having him as permanent resident of the Burrow, as he and Harry had a small place near Diagon Alley.

"Well, yeah, party's over. Me and Harry are headed to the new ice cream shop that Lavender's family opened. You wanna come?"

She didn't really want to watch Lavender flirt with Ron over ice cream samples, but she wasn't opposed if at least Harry and Draco were in tow to distract her. As if on cue, Draco emerged from the kitchen with Teddy on his back, and he made a beeline for Hermione.

"You too, Ferret-face, come with us for ice cream on Diagon Alley," proposed Ron. It had taken some time, but, despite what the nick name implied, Ron had warmed significantly to the blond.

"Fewwet-face!" echoed Teddy. "Dwaco is a fewwit-face!" He looked up at his cousin, as he was put on the ground. "What's a fewwit?"

"A beautiful and magnificent creature, Teddy," Answered Draco solemnly. Ron and Hermione snorted.

"So," urged Hermione, eager for his answer, "Are you coming?"

She watched as the blond fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before he evasively answered, "Uh, actually, I have to take Teddy back to my aunt's. I promised I'd take him back for his nap and put him down while she finished up here."

"Oh, ok. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh," He began again, awkwardly, "I think she wanted you to go with us too."

"Teddy doesn't need two people to tuck him in," interjected Ron, confusion on his face. "Hermione, come on, let's go get ice cream."

"No! Wait, Hermione, you can't go get ice cream."

"...I CAN'T get ice cream?" Hermione repeated icily.

"I mean, you can, it's just really important that, well, TODAY, you come over with me, to Andromeda's. We can join them after, if you want."

Hermione stared at Draco for several very long seconds, realizing that something was definitely up with her friend. "Ok," she said finally, observing the relief that flooded his face.

Curiosity was her initial reaction to the situation, but as they gathered Teddy's things and said goodbye to the remaining guests, a small flutter of nervousness took over. She thought of their moment in the closet, when Draco's heart had been beating so fast. Was it the close proximity? It had certainly been the culprit for her own racing heartbeat at the time.

Despite his relief at her agreeing to accompany him to his aunt's, he was uncharacteristically jittery. It reminded her of Ron's demeanor when he'd tried talking to her about their war-time snog. But the idea of Draco wanting to talk to her about anything of that nature lead down a road she knew she couldn't start on. Every time her mind wandered towards it, she reminded herself that, though Ronald found her attractive, not many people liked bushy-haired know-it-alls. And Draco had definitely made his distaste for those two features known in their less-than-pleasant past.

Letting Draco go through the floo with Teddy first, she took a deep calming breath before stepping in with her handful of floo powder. Upon arrival, Draco went about doing all the things they normally did when they babysat Teddy, putting her mind at ease. Perhaps she'd been worried for nothing. As Teddy drifted to sleep, Hermione left Draco by his bedside and wandered to the library.

She picked up one of the advanced potion books from the shelf and began perusing the pages. The potion was the kind with hundreds of ways to tweak the process to get the desired outcome, and she became so engrossed in it, that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

* * *

"I thought I might find you here."

He tried not to smirk at the way Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She'd obviously been caught up in the pages of the potions book. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Not many people found potions instructions to be riveting. Her nervousness was palpable, as he was sure his own was, and for some reason, that comforted him. It gave him hope.

He watched as she gracefully set her book down and rose from the comfy chair to approach him. Her hair was extra wild today after such a festive day, and he found that after all this time, it was his favorite look on her. She looked at him expectantly.

"Granger, do you remember what happened a year ago in this very room?"

Her brows furrowed together for a moment before she looked up at him again. "Oh, you forced me to hold Teddy for the first time, right?"

Draco chuckled, then said, "True, that did happen. I suppose it's the reason why we...well, we started being friends that day, which is what I was thinking of. The two memories go hand-in-hand. " As he said this, he gently reached out and took her hand. His own was sweaty, which he hoped she didn't notice. He didn't know whether it was good or bad that her eyes widened at his gesture, but he continued on. "Granger, over the last year, I've learned so much about you. I can't believe I let such stupid notions about purebloods, and house rivalries get in the way of what could have been seven extra years of having such a person in my life. Those things got in the way of me realizing that you're the best friend I could ever have, and that I...that I..." He took a deep breath and went for it. "That I have feelings for you, and I'd like to date you." When she didn't say anything immediately, he let go of her hands and looked down. "I know, I treated you badly in the past, and some of my family has tried to kill you, and well, you're beautiful, and you could do much better than me, but I was hoping that-"

Hermione cut him off with her finger to his mouth. When he looked up, her face was inches away. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. For a moment, he was so surprised he didn't react. Then instinct took over and he circled her with his arms to pull her close.

* * *

"WHOOSH!"

Hermione sprang away from Draco where he'd somehow gotten pressed into a bookshelf, and was looking very disheveled. She didn't want to know what she looked like, not when Draco had been running his hands through her already wild hair, all the while muttering things about how soft it was.

It was likely just Andromeda who'd just flooed in, but either way, she didn't want to be caught in such a state.

She looked at Draco, who didn't appear too perturbed by the situation, and retrieved her wand to cast a quick tidying charm on them both. However, before she had a chance, Andromeda rounded the corner in the hallway and spotted them in the library.

"There you two are! Did you get Teddy to-" she stopped, having only just taken in the appearance of them both. "oh, it's finally happened..." Andromeda whispered gleefully.

"What's happened?" Asked Hermione.

"You two, you've finally figured it out!"

"Um," mumbled Hermione, looking awkwardly at Draco.

"Oh, it's obvious you two have been having a snog, don't deny it. I know the signs, I was your age once."

Again, Hermione was mortified, but Draco looked almost like he was enjoying this. "Alright, Aunt 'Dromeda, you caught us."

"I can't wait to tell everyone! We've been waiting for a while now, for this to happen. Looks like Molly was right about the timing. Teddy's Birthday, it does make sense, I suppose."

Hermione felt her pulse jump at Andromeda's words. For once, her heart knew exactly what it was feeling and why. She'd even had the gumption to kiss Draco. And, of course, they'd been interrupted.

"Andromeda," began Hermione, "would you be able to give us just a few minutes alone? We actually have some things we should probably discuss."

Comprehension dawned on the older woman's face. "Of course!"

"And," chimed in Draco, " If you could wait a bit before telling everyone."

"I understand. You do it in your own time," she said, smiling kindly, then sweeping out of the room in Teddy's direction.

Hermione turned back to Draco, her cheeks a brilliant red now. "So," she began, "you like me."

"And I sort of got the impression that you like me too." At Draco's statement, Hermione's face became even more crimson.

"And apparently everyone knew we liked each other before we did," she said, shyly smiling.

"I only knew about Potter. He confronted me last month. I denied everything, of course."

Hermione laughed. "Of course Harry knew. He always knows."

"He's going to have the biggest, most infuriating smirk when he finds out," confessed Draco.

"Actually, that'll be relatively soon, since we're supposed to meet them for ice cream right now," reminded Hermione, a fairly big smirk appearing on her own face at the way his drained of color. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "It'll be fine. And, for the record, yes, I'd like to date you, Draco Malfoy." He kissed her tenderly for a moment, then stepped back and took out his wand.

"So, let's allow our words to tell Potter and Weasel, rather than our, um, appearance, shall we?"

Once they looked presentable, they said goodbye to Andromeda and flooed to Diagon Alley, where they walked to the ice cream shop hand in hand.

And Draco was right, Harry did have the biggest, most infuriating smirk when he saw them.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little story! Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


End file.
